tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Contagion
Global 'Contagion '''is an American post-apocalyptic horror anthology series. It premieres on Netflix on January 4th, 2023. The series explores different groups of survivors in various countries around the world dealing with the outbreak of a virus that turns humans into insane cannibal psychopaths out to kill or infect any uninfected human left on Earth. The first season, subtitled ''Real Things in the Darkness, deals with Michael Fisher, an American journalist that moved to the city of Yokohama, Japan. As the virus turns everyone around him into mindless psychopaths, Michael must escape the city and reach the evacuation plane as soon as he can. The second season, subtitled They Linger Yet, deals with Yesenia Ordóñez, an undocumented immigrant living in Los Angeles, as she tries to escape the psychotic masses infected with the virus while caring for her one-month-old infant. The third season, subtitled Edda, deals with David Östberg, a gay surgeon living with his husband in Stockholm, Sweden. The two must escape from the hospital where David worked and reach the evacuation plane in time. Seasons Real Things in the Darkness Real Things in the Darkness explores the life of Michael Fisher (Brad Pitt), a journalist from America, as he moves to the city of Yokohama, Japan to live with his wife Kyoko Fisher (Satomi Ishihara) and his two children. Settling into his new job as an English teacher for a local elementary school, his life would forever change when an elderly woman suddenly attacked a random civilian and ate the man right in front of him. Running back into his house, he was told by his wife that his kids are at their classmates' birthday party. Rushing into their friend's house, Michael rescues his daughter from the infected kids but failed to save his son, who was killed and eaten by the infected children. Running back into their home, Michael hears of an American plane being deployed at Narita Airport to evacuate its civilians. Michael must reach the airport quickly before the plane takes off alongside his wife and kid while desperately avoiding the infected before they can kill his family. They Linger Yet They Linger Yet follows the desperate life of Yesenia Ordóñez (Yalitza Aparicio), a poor widowed immigrant living in the United States without documentation. Trying to register as a citizen and hoping not to be deported by ICE, Yesenia spends her day trying to find work while caring for her one-month-old infant son. Just as she managed to find a job, a viral outbreak causing people to turn into violent cannibal psychopaths hits Los Angeles, and Yelena must escape her infected co-workers while escaping the office building she was working at. She met a man calling himself "The Rebel" (Diego Luna), who promises her a safe place free of infected that she can live in called New Olympus. After retrieving her infant son with the help of "The Rebel", she was driven to New Olympus, discovering it to be nothing more than an abandoned town populated by cannibals. Explaining that the community of cannibals have yet to eat in days since the outbreak, as they see the infected as food-stealers, they needed someone to eat. As Yesenia is chained to a wall in a dingy basement, she must figure out a way to escape her confinement and rescue her baby from these cannibal gang. Edda Edda deals with David Östberg (Isaac Hempstead Wright), a surgeon working in Vendel Hospital in Stockholm, Sweden. David is gay, being married to novel writer Noah Mörner (Drake Bell). As the contagion reaches Sweden, David finds himself trapped in the hospital, where he is surrounded by infected hospital staff and patients, searching for any uninfected person they can maim and devour. Noah Mörner partnered with a retired police officer named Åke Hägglund (Alexander Ludwig) to rescue his husband from the hospital. Meanwhile, David and a team of uninfected nurses and doctors must find an escape route as soon as possible before the infected find them. As all of this is happening, a plane reached Stockholm Arlanda Airport, preparing to evacuate any uninfected citizens from the country before Sweden goes into lockdown. Noah, David, Hägglund, and the other uninfected medical staff must reach the plane before it takes off. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Anthology Category:Horror Category:Zombie apocalypse Category:Netflix